Tonight Is The Night
by TheRestOfUs
Summary: Jane and Jester's night had finally come, the night after marriage that proves they are meant to be. Rated M for 'mature content'. YOU decide if you want it to continue...


**A/N: I was reading some old Jane/Jester fanfics from like, 2008, and thought, hey; there's not many around anymore. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD, or any of the character within it.**

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived as Jester sat on the edge of his bed, hands shaking in front of him as he listened carefully to Jane outside. Her mother was telling her everything she needed to know about 'tonight', and by the sound of Jane's attitude Jester could clearly tell she was getting bored.<p>

"Mother I know".

"Yes Jane, but you are not like the other girls, you are different".

"But it does not mean I cannot do this right".

Jane's mother sighed and Jester could hear her steps moving closer to Jane.

"Just be lucky I agreed to this. I would not have approved of this if it was not for you being so different".

"Yes Mother, I know, you were afraid of me being alone, you had no faith in me".

Jester heard the lady-in-waiting sigh once more.

"Just go".

The footsteps of his now mother-in-law soon faded and the door opened.

"I am sorry about that".

Jester stood up, smiling slightly and approached her slowly.

"It is alright Jane. Mothers are Mothers".

He took her hand and led her to sit with him on the edge of the bed. Jane looked around at her new surroundings.

"Our bedroom"? She asked herself.

Jester smiled softly at her as she gazed upon every new object that caught her eye. I_ cannot believe I am finally doing this_, he thought.

Jane turned to him and smiled nervously. She had known what was to happen, and she admitted to herself that she was frightened, but when she looked deep into Jesters eyes the fear vanished.

Jester stared back, ignoring the lump that grew heavier and larger in his throat. _Please do not mess this up you fool!_

Jane got up and laid upon the bed sheets who was then followed shortly after by Jester. He lay to face her, his hands caressing her check slightly as she used her hands to playfully caress his hair.

"I will not do this if you are not ready Jane", he softly whispered as his face leaned forward to join foreheads.

"I want to Jester, my way though, Mother has no idea about true love, making love is not a chore, nor a 'must', it is a way of expressing ones love not pleasure".

Jester smiled at her answer, he had taught her that and he loved that she had remembered.

"Are you sure"?

Jane nodded slowly, reaching her hand out to hold his, he willingly accepted.

Jester leaned in with pride, still trying to process the obvious fact that Jane was HIS wife. He kissed her softly, moving his hands to her hips. The kiss grew more hungry for passion as the two let themselves escape the love that they had for each other.

The kiss felt so amazing, as if it was their first all over again. Jane moved closer to Jester as he kissed her more and more. It was when both lovers noticed the hardness growing below them that they knew it was time.

Jester began kissing down Jane's neck, eager and hungry for her taste. Jane let out a moan that was caused by this feeling below that increased as Jester kissed her. Janes moan was all it took for Jester to then move on.

He slowly, yet carefully began undressing her and himself as he kissed her over and over again. Tops off they both explored each other's bodies. Rolling around on the bed wanting to learn more and touch everything that they felt was right.

The moment had finally come, it had happened so fast, although Jester knew it was at least an hour that had gone by since that amazing kiss. He was lying on top of Jane, both naked, their flesh touching, eyes meeting and nerves rising.

Jester kissed Janes lips softly and slowly played with her beautiful hair.

"This may hurt at first Jane", he said kissing her again, "But only for a little bit".

Jane nodded, preparing herself for what had to come.

Jester pushed softly, being as careful as he could possibly be. Although his nerves felt like they were on fire, he knew he had to hurt Jane, but only this one time. Jane moved uncomfortably beneath him obviously not enjoying the feeling.

Jester pushed in again, only this time harder. It had felt like he had fallen into her and he had to use his hands to keep himself steady. Jane let out a muffled scream that only Jester could hear as she cried into his shoulder.

Jester held her tight as she cried, feeling the guilt rush through his thoughts. _This part is not fair!_ He thought.

As the pain subsided Jane laid back onto her pillow, panting slightly. Jester wiped away her remaining tears and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you alright"? He whispered.

"Yes", Jane replied, kissing his shoulder. "I am ready to continue".

Jester came up from her shoulder and looked into her eyes, nodding.

He softly pulled out and then pushed back in, only this time it felt right. The rhythm almost instantly arrived as both Jane and Jester experienced pleasure.

What seemed like hours passed as Jester felt both his and Jane's body becoming warmer.

"Oh my god Jane"!

Jane moaned continuously as the feeling intensified.

"I feel it Jane", Jester moaned, increasing the pace of his movements. "I am almost there".

"Me too", Jane responded, her body also moving with his rhythm.

Knowing she was close too, Jester became faster and fast until he knew that it was going to happen any second.

Then finally they became one, both trying not to scream from the feeling of continuing pleasure. Frightened of becoming too loud they both kissed as the feeling continued.

Softly they break, panting heavily as they look each other in the eyes once more.

"Wow", was all Jester could say as he struggled to hold himself up.

"That was amazing", Jane whispered into his ears as he lay down upon her chest from weakness.

Jester kissed her neck one last time as he moved slowly off her, lying beside her still holding her with one arm around her waist.

"I love you Jane", he whispered as his eyes became heavy.

"I love you too", Jane whispered back.

Using her last bit of energy she moved closer to his embrace, wanting to feel every ounce of body heat.

It was then the room became darker for both of those two souls, as sleep came quickly although slowly a little angel was forming inside of Jane which then later proves they honestly had become one tonight….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what did you think? I'm no good at these so sorry if it stinks :/ Please oh please review!**


End file.
